kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Himeko Inaba/Story Plot
__TOC__ ''Hito Random'' arc When first faced with the idea of people switching bodies, Inaba is skeptical and tries to figure out a logical explanation to no avail.Kokoro Connect Episode 1 When Heartseed reveals that the phenomenon is his doing and the StuCS are his entertainment, Inaba is rebellious, unable to deal with being subjected to another's will. Ultimately, Inaba formulates a plan for the StuCS to live as normally as possible despite their situation. Throughout the Hito Random arc, she constantly encourages Taichi and Iori to start a relationship.Kokoro Connect Episode 2 Later, Inaba's chronic fear of being betrayed by her friends in the midst of the body-switching phenomenon begins having detrimental effects on her health, causing her to pass out. Taichi, concerned for Inaba, convinces her to reveal her insecurity to the others by revealing a deep, dark secret of his own in exchange. With the help of Taichi, Inaba is able to express her worries to her friends and to her surprise is accepted and reassured of their trust in her.Kokoro Connect Episode 4 When Iori is hospitalized because of Heartseed's intervention, Inaba harshly criticizes Taichi for wanting to switch bodies with Iori so that he can die in her place. Inaba would later allow Iori use her body to say her final goodbyes to everyone and also give Taichi a farewell kiss. In the end, Iori survives her ordeal and Inaba swears to make Taichi pay for kissing her while Iori was in control.Kokoro Connect Episode 5 ''Kizu Random'' arc With the body-swapping phenomenon over, Inaba returns to normal high school life with her friends. Before long however, another phenomenon occurs that causes Inaba to uncontrollably strip her clothes and attempt to seduce a bewildered Taichi. Before the situation can escalate further, Inaba's impulse is interrupted by the arrival of Yui and Aoki. Embarrassed and confused, Inaba flees the scene.Kokoro Connect Episode 6 The next day, Inaba and the gang are informed that Yui and Aoki have been apprehended by the police due to misdemeanors. Upon questioning Fujishima and after an explanation by Heartseed, they learn that the new phenomenon causes their impulses to be unrestrained. Taking cautious measures to prevent attracting attention to their situation, Inaba suggests the StuCS work together to control their impulses. However unknown to the others, Inaba secretly pushes her friends together, leaving herself to brave her impulses alone.Kokoro Connect Episode 7 Upon learning that Yui has begun hoarding herself in her room out of fear her impulses will run wild, Inaba tries to persuade her to leave her home. Unfortunately, her tone is too harsh and only makes the situaion worse, reducing Yui to tears. Ashamed, Inaba chooses to isolate herself from the group. Eventually, after doing her best to stay away from the others, Heartseed pays a personal visit to Inaba at her house. Heartseed insinuates that Inaba is isolating herself so she does not need to confront her feelings towards someone and warns her to stop hiding.Kokoro Connect Episode 9 The next day, Inaba joins her class on a field trip where she is grouped against her will with Taichi and Iori. Over the course of the field trip, Iori realizes that Inaba harbors feelings for Taichi and confronts her about why she doesn't want to show them. Inaba insists that so long as the rest of her friends are happy, she doesn't need or deserve to be. Iori insists that Inaba deserves happiness, too, and the two agree to become rivals for Taichi's love. The girls' conversation is interrupted by Heartseed who, using Iori's body, hints that something bad has happened to Taichi. Assuming the worst, a distressed Inaba races back to camp only to find that Taichi was merely hurt trying to save a kitten. Her emotions a complete mess, Inaba sobs tears of relief that Taichi is safe. Returning back from the trip, Inaba asks to meet Taichi in private where she confesses her feelings towards him. However, Taichi, still in love with Iori at the moment, turns her down. Not ready to give up, Inaba boldly declares that she will win Taichi over and steals a kiss from him before retreating. Laughing gleefully, Inaba looks to a bright future where she can finally be true to her feelings.Kokoro Connect Episode 10 ''Kako Random'' arc At the start of their winter break, a new phenomenon occurs that causes random StuCS members to temporarily revert back to children. Realizing the danger such an obvious change presents, Inaba suggests hiding out in an abandoned building when the phenomenon is active between 12pm and 5 pm.Kokoro Connect Episode 11 When Inaba, herself, is reverted to a child, she is reminded of her childhood days when she was shy and isolated. Throughout the phenomenon, Inaba does her best to take care of her fellow StuCS members while they are children. Inaba later becomes suspicious of why Taichi not only knows so much about the phenomenon but is also the only member who is never affected and forces him to share what he knows. Unfortunately, by revealing No.2 is behind the phenomenon, the 12pm to 5pm time frame is ignored, causing the age reversions to become random.Kokoro Connect Episode 12 Later, despite being in the midst of a phenomenon, Iori reveals that she has to stop her mother from taking back her abusive stepfather. Inaba convinces a hesitant Iori to accept the help of her friends in solving this matter. Working together with Taichi and Iori, Inaba helps settle Iori's stepfather crisis and Heartseed states that No.2's age phenomenon is over.Kokoro Connect Episode 13 ''Michi Random'' arc At the start of their final term as 1st years, Heartseed reveals that his latest phenomenon will cause the StuCS to telepathically transmit their thoughts to one another at random times. Confident that they will overcome this phenomenon like the rest, Inaba focuses her attention on developing the StuCS's club presentation so that Gotou will continue being their advisor. However, Inaba is shocked when Taichi telepathically reveals he has recently asked out Iori again but was rejected. The situation escalates when Inaba demands to know why Iori chose to reject Taichi and telepathic transmission reveals everyone's ugliest thoughts, especially Iori's which is not well received by the others. The phenomenon greatly hurts and alienates Iori from her friends.Kokoro Connect Episode 14 Inaba later considers disbanding the StuCS in an attempt to thwart Heartseed's entertainment. She discusses this with Taichi but ultimately cannot bring herself to do it because she loves the club too much. Despite the growing tension between the club and Iori, Inaba takes the opportunity to get closer to Taichi, even giving him chocolates on Valentine's Day. Her patience running out, Inaba now more forcefully confronts Iori about her changing attitude, wanting to save her friend the same way Iori has saved her. However, Iori would have none of it, and points out the paradox of Inaba first wanting Iori and Taichi to get together, only to get between them and then get upset when Iori turns him down. Having no rebuttal, Inaba is left crushed.Kokoro Connect Episode 15 With Iori's negative attitude now ruining her reputation amongst the class, Inaba can only watch as Taichi makes up a lie at his own expense to justify Iori's behavior. However, everything falls apart when Inaba at the others return to their club to find their club presentation and the rest of the room trashed, courtesy of Setouchi Kaoru's thugs. An enraged Iori, who knows who is responsible, starts a manhunt for Setouchi. Inaba and Taichi give chase having been transmitted Iori's thoughts of vengeance. After saving Setouchi from Iori's wrath, the pair confront their friend one last time in private. This time, Inaba reveals a deep secret of her own so that Iori can express her feelings. Iori responds by angrily ranting of how tired she is of acting nice and being someone she feels she's not. Inaba rebukes that Iori should stop caring what other people expect of her and live and enjoy her life the way she wants to. Taichi adds that so long as friends care for each other, all the other details do not matter. Iori peacefully takes her leave, wanting to consider what her friends have said.Kokoro Connect Episode 16 On her way home, Inaba encounters the thugs that vandalized the clubroom. Confronting them, she is overpowered and taken to a vacant warehouse. Inaba's telepathic transmission activates, pleading for her friends to save her. Everyone rushes to her aid, including Iori who took Inaba and Taichi's words to heart. After a brawl commences with Yui, Taichi and Aoki against the thugs, Iori saves Inaba's life by distracting the thug who had her at knifepoint. Inaba later watches as Iori gets her "revenge" on Setouchi only to make peace with her afterwards. Returning home and thinking their ordeal is over, a thug from the warehouse manages to chase them down and attacks Inaba, though Taichi shields her from the blow. Inaba would later watch over Taichi as he regains consciousness in the school infirmary. She cries, musing that she wouldn't know what to do with herself if she lost him. At that moment Inaba's telepathic transmission activates, transmitting all her feelings of love to Taichi, much to her embarrassment. Taichi then, to Inaba's surprise, asks her out. She accepts.Kokoro Connect Episode 17 With the phenomenon over, Inaba is later seen with Taichi, happily enjoying a date. Clip Time With the new school year started, Inaba is hesitant to accept new members into the StuCS, worried that they may be affected by Heartseed's phenomenons. Ultimately, she is convinced by the rest of the club to accept new members, Enjouji Shino and Uwa Chihiro, but the group decides to keep Heartseed a secret from them for the time being. Nise Random References Category:Story Plot